Elemental
by Rocket MS17
Summary: Continued from Twilighteer1211's original story. After Edward left, Bella found out she wasn't exactly...human. And then suddenly she found out she had a much bigger part of things than she originally thought...Cannon pairings. Mid-NM.
1. Chapter 1, 2, 3, & 4

A/N:

Hola. My name's Rocket.

This story was originally written by Twilighteer1211. The idea is hers, but, unfortuanetly, she dropped the story, so I am going to continue it. Here are her first four chapters:

* * *

Chapter 1: First Time

I felt a pang of hatred towards Laurent. That hate turned to anger as he stared with a hungry look in his eye. I started shaking uncontrollably as he slowly stalked forward, inspecting me. A light breeze blew my scent in his direction.

"Mouthwatering," Laurent purred.

THAT was my snapping point. My body exploded, and Laurent's eyes grew wide. Five wolves detached themselves from the forest, staring at me. A guttural snarl rose from my chest and I yelped, catching a look at my feet.

They were paws. BLOOD-RED PAWS!! My anger turned to fear and my paws turned black. By now Laurent had fled and the horse-sized wolves looked like they were caught in a trance. That is when I heard the voices in my head.

_What the... _(Embry)

_That's not possible! She's a girl and isn't even a native!! _(Paul)

_SHE CAN CHANGE COLORS!!! _(Jared)

_Oh... My... god... _(Jacob)

_Bella? Nod if you can hear me. _(Sam)

I nodded. A massive black wolf stepped forward and spoke with his thoughts.

_Bella, calm yourself down. Think calming thoughts. _(Sam)

I concentrated on calming thoughts and felt myself shrinking. After about 5 seconds, my human body was back. And fully clothed, much to my pleasure. The wolves moved back into the shadows and 5, half-naked men came out instead. To say I was freaked out would have been the understatement of the century. The boys, were like the wolves; huge, and stuck in some sort of trance.

"WHAT?!" I demanded. They cringed back at the venom dripping off my words.

One of the boys was brave to answer, "Well… your fully clothed… and you are a werewolf…" a husky voice said. My head snapped towards the voice and saw a huge, definably not sick, Jacob. Something in my mind clicked and I gasped in realization.

"You're a werewolf!" I shouted. Jacob nodded. The biggest of the bunch, who I immediately recognized as Sam Uley, was speechless. He stared with terrified eyes an finally spoke one word:

"Elemental…"

* * *

Chapter 2: Run

"What are you talking about?" I inquired. Jacob had passed out in shock…. I think. Sam spoke again.

"Bella, you're the Elemental. You are the goddess of Vampires and Werewolves. You have the power to end the war against us."

"And what's your proof!" I snapped. My head was spinning. A goddess! He HAS to be lying! I'm just a normal human with their heart broken!

Well, have you noticed your clothes are different?" Sam asked. I looked down and examined my clothes.

My clothes _were_ different. I was wearing a pair of midnight black skinny jeans, white, knee-high stiletto boots, a very revealing black corset with white strings, elbow-length black gloves, and a velvet choker with a silver pendant on it. The pendant was a sun flanked by two crescent moons. The same design was on my right arm also, just below my shoulder. **(AN: The design on her shoulder is not a tattoo, it's more like a brand, the skin is raised in that design.) **I looked……. sexy. I also looked dangerous in my skin-tight attire. Then a disturbing thought came to me. If I'm a goddess, that means I'm……..

"Am I immortal?" I asked, hoping it would be no. The La Push gang nodded sadly. I would live in this world alone, forever. Only one sane thought came to me.

Run.

And run I did. I vaguely noticed the trees passing me at breakneck speeds. I now knew what my biology teacher meant by the adrenaline rush you get when running away. And it terrified me.

Before I knew it, I was running on for legs. My paws were a dull grey. I had lost the will to live. I just ran, and the forest was replaced by empty tundra. I saw a huge house up ahead, and the distinct smell of vampires surrounded it. I howled, announcing my presence, and ran full tilt to the mansion. Five vampires were waiting outside, crouching in a battle stance. A dirty blonde haired vampire caught my scent and pounced.

* * *

Chapter 3: Denali and Reunion

As the vampire pounced, I shifted out of my wolf form and slammed her into a tree with my mind. The vampires fell silent, gazing at my outfit and demanding glare. A small, fairy-like vampire with purple hair clicked the two pieces together and gasped.

"You're the Elemental!" she gasped. I opened my mouth to reply when I was tackled by something short and white.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed, "BELLABELLABELLA! ICAN'TBELIEVEIT'SYOU! EDWARDWILLBESOHAPPYTOSEEYOU! INEEDTOGIVEYOUAMAKEOVER! ANDSHOPPING! OHYOUWILLNEEDSHOESJEWELRYMAKUPHAIRPRODUCTSTHOSECOOLSOCKSFROMJUICYCOUT--"**(AN: Bella, Bella, Bella! I can't believe it's you! Edward will be so happy to see you! I need to give you a makeover! And shopping! Oh, you will need shoes, jewelry, makeup, hair products, those cool socks from Juicy Cout--)**

"Alice!" I screamed, "Calm down!" I chuckled and softened my tone, "Alice It's so good to see you to! Where's the rest of the family?" Alice skipped over to where five figures were standing with shocked expressions. Esme pulled me into a hug and asked the question I had not wanted to hear.

"Bella, what did _he_ say to you when he told you we were leaving?"

I gathered up my powers and created an orb the size of a horse in the backyard. With that the dreadful memory started and the Cullen's watched in shocked silence.

After the memory ended, Emmett roared, "THAT BASTARD! I WANT TO KILL HIM!!"

"Language, Emmett!" Esme scolded. I saw how she too wanted to rip _him_ to pieces at the moment. I was surprised to keep my composure at the moment. Esme gathered me into another hug and whispered into my ear, "No matter what _he_ says to you, you belong in the family. NEVER forget that." I finally felt the tears fall. I nodded with a weak smile. Alice and Rosalie led me upstairs to a huge bathroom and turned on the water to the shower. Alice danced out of the room, leaving me with Rosalie.

To my surprise, Rosalie gave me a hug and announced, "I wish I could have been nicer to you in the past. I think I was just jealous of you and when we left, I remembered your face before the party and I saw me. I wish_he_ wasn't such an ass sometimes. Then I would have been able to stay and somehow become your friend. Will you forgive me?"

I was shocked. Rosalie apologizing! I quickly recovered and replied, "Thanks Rosalie, I'm glad we can be friends. I was a little jealous, too."

Rosalie laughed and said, "Yep, you are like me! Thanks, and call me Rose." With that, she waltzed outside, leaving me in the bathroom.

I cautiously walked up to the mirror and gasped. I was beautiful. My features were basically the same, except for the fact that it looked like a famous artist streamlined them and made them more angular. My lips were a candy apple red, my hair was a dark, silky mahogany with deep black highlights, but what surprised me the most were my eyes. The pupils were slit, like a cat, and my eyes were the color of the moon. My ears were tapered a bit at the ends too. My skin looked like someone injected glitter in it, and I had perfect curves in all the right places. After a minute of staring, I walked over to the shower. As I started to undo the laces of my corset-like shirt, my entire outfit disappeared. I shrugged and stepped in.

After I was relaxed, I stepped out of the shower and I instantly dried. I touched the brand on my shoulder and my vanishing clothes appeared. They were already on my slim frame. I waltzed out of the bathroom to run into a very pissed off Alice.

"WHY didn't you wear the clothes I picked out for you!" she demanded, "And how are you so dry and perfect!"

I smirked and said, "Powers," and ran to Carlisle's study. I needed to talk to him about this. But as I stopped at the door, a book caught my eye. It was dirty and ragged, but a vampire, or goddess, could see the faded title.

_**The Swan Song of the Elemental**_

Oh………. This book is not going to be a good news bringer. I opened the book to the first page and read. I gasped and screamed, "CARLISLE!" before I ran into the study.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Prophecy

**(BPOV)**

I barged into the study, terrified. Carlisle looked shocked and worried at my face. Tears cascaded down my face, and I sat down on the floor and sobbed my heart out. The rest of the family raced in after hearing my sobs, and were shocked. Alice ran over and tried to comfort me, asking, "Bella, why are you crying?"

I sobbed harder, pushing the gilt-edged book off my lap. Carlisle walked over and picked it up, reading the first page. He paled, and mouthed 'no'. He sat in his chair and buried his face in his hands. Esme, being all motherly, picked up the ancient tome and read out loud the first page.

"The lady's heart is in chains

Family has the key

Everyday the city rains

Waiting for their queen

But Beware, the crystal cave conceals a trap

Where Satan's Minions preen

True love will find the way

To free our lady queen

Scaly hides rise again

Raspy breathes sound again

Singing their siren song

An ancient sword will stab the heart

Taking the queen by surprise

But she will take the enemy with her

Her Swan song for Mythic Wars"

This was all too much for me, so with one last breathe, I awaited the darkness that came to swallow me.

* * *


	2. Chapter 5: I've Got to Get Out of Here

So...This is my (Rocket MS17's) first chapter. Enjoy

I don't own anything

* * *

I woke up not knowing where I was.

Suddenly, I remembered.

The Cullen's house.

I was lying on a chair. A large, soft quilt had been wrapped around me. Someone had taken my shoes and belt off, and they laid on a coffee table next to me. Everything came back to me. Laurent. The changing. Jacob and the others. Running to Denali.

The Prophecy.

I gulped. "Hello?" I asked. My voice echoed throughout the large house, making me feel small and alone.

"Hello?" I asked again. No reply. I dug my head into my chest and pulled the blanket closer to me.

"Bella?"

I froze completely. My breath died in my throat. I _knew_ that voice. That velvet, smooth voice. And suddenly, I remembered before Laurent and the changing and Jacob. I remembered that night in the forest.

I felt myself trembling. I bit my lip, choking back a sob.

"Bella?" Again, that sweet, velvet voice. I stood up, and started moving. Why had I come here? I needed to go. I may be a goddess or whatever, but that voice, that amazing _voice_ could stop me in my tracks, and glue me to the floor. But he didn't want me there. He'd made that perfectly, crystal clear. I felt myself fraying at the edges, like a sweater without a hem. I moved quickly. I saw the book sitting on a counter near the door. I flipped it open to a book mark, with the faded ink. I swiftly tore out the prophecy, folded it, and put it in my pocket. I opened the door and walked outside into the frigid Alaskan snow.

"Bella!" Alice came out of the car as she saw me leave. She had a shopping bag in each hand. She was smiling, but her expression changed when she saw mine. "Bella?" she asked, the enthusiasm in her voice gone. "Bella? Where are you going?"

"Away," I said, my voice as cold as the snow. "This was a mistake."

She put her bags down and started walking after me. "Bella? What are you talking about? Bella! Please, stop. I don't…I can't loose my sister again!"

I stopped. I turned around, and looked into her wounded, topaz eyes. I swallowed.

"Sorry, Alice."

And suddenly, I was on four feet again.

Earlier, I'd not been able to fully savor the feel of being a wolf. But now, I could. The scents were sharper, the sounds louder. I breathed deeply, concentrating on placing my feet one in front of another, one in front of another, faster, faster. I felt snow come up behind me as my paws pushed down on the ground.

Alice had not followed me. I didn't want her to.

And suddenly, I stopped. I didn't know where I was. It was snowing, hard, and suddenly I could feel the cold, even through my thick fur. I shifted back into a human, and wrapped my arms around myself. My bare feet left slight prints in the snow. It was getting dark. I needed to find shelter.

I walked for an hour, two hours, three. I saw no living things. No trees, no people, no animals, not even the durable Alaskan lichen. I was alone.

Suddenly, I laughed, out loud. Like a crazy person, giggling hysterically in the middle of a snowy desert.

Alone! What a concept. I'd been alone ever since he'd left me. Suddenly, I was glad to have left. Alone! A winter gale howled past me, and I shivered. Insanity later. Right now, I needed to find shelter for the night, from the storm.

I wandered twenty minutes more, until I came to cave. I'd seen my share of horror movies about the abominable snowman and crazy murderers hiding in caves, but I was cold and it was more night than evening at this point.

I pulled my shirt tighter and went inside the cave. It was nicer, and the shelter was appreciated from the snarling wind and heavy snow.

I took a step forward, and I stepped on something smooth. _Hmm._ I thought, bending over to pick it up. It was a dagger, made of crystal. I turned it over in my hand. _That's odd_. I slipped it into my pocket.

I huddled in the back of the cave, pulling my knees into my chest, shivering violently. I was cold. I was wet. I was tired. And I was really, truly, absolutely _alone_.

And then, for the first time in a long time, I started to cry.

* * *

How was that? Read and Review please! I should get an update up sometime next week. (:


	3. Chapter 6: The Crystal Dagger

So. From now on, I'm going to try to update every sunday.

Here's y'all chapter, the second installment by Rocket!

* * *

Mmmm.

Where was I?

In a cave. I was warm. Toasty. Sleepy. I stretched up and yawned, half-awake. Light was shining in from the mouth of the cave. Last night's events came running back to me. I laid back down, and rolled over.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I shouted. Suddenly, I was dangling five feet about the cave's floor, in some kind of net made to trap animals or whatever. There was the sound of foot steps entering the cave.

"Dewey—caught one! Oh…" A boy said.

I writhed and twisted until I could see my captor clearly. He was young, about sixteen, with pale skin and red hair. He looked embarrassed.

"Do you mind? Getting me out of here?" I said, annoyed.

"Oh! Right. Sorry, missus." He said quickly, blushing scarlet. He took a few quick steps and, pulling out a hunting knife, he cut the rope on the net. I fell to the ground, landing on my back. I groaned, rolling over and pain and rubbing my back.

"Hey, Henry, you get something?" came a voice from outside the cave.

"No, Dewey, it was just a-" the young boy responded. Suddenly, another boy, about my age, walked into the cave. I stifled a gasp.

He had golden hair, pale skin, and eyes the color of liquid ruby.

A vampire.

I took a deep breath. The younger boy, what was his name—Henry? He didn't seem afraid. Maybe this vampire was a nice vampire?

What was I talking about? His eyes were red! He drank human blood! How could he be _nice_?

He interrupted my thoughts. "Hello, ma'am. I'm so sorry you were caught in our trap. What are you doing out here?" He eyed my feet. "Without shoes?"

I stared at him, unable to move. "Oh," he said. "Sorry. My name is Dewey. This is Henry."

"I'm Rosalie," I said, using the first name that came to mine. "And I was going somewhere."

Dewey's eyes narrowed. "Going somewhere?" He asked softly. "Or leaving something?"

Before I could answer, Henry interrupted, twiddling his fingers nervously. "Dewey, we should really take her back to camp. She looks cold, and i bet she hasn't had anything to eat in a while."

Dewey looked over me and nodded, his scarlet glance intense. I felt myself writhe the slightest bit under his stare. Unexpectedly, his face softened, and he smiled. "Here, come on. We'll take you back to Dracshner."

* * *

That's how I found myself here, in this house in some strange Alaskan village with a vampire and a boy who may or may not be his next meal.

Henry and Dewey appearently lived without parents, in a house that showed it. The furniture was tired and sad-looking, and the plates they served me dinner on were desperately in need of replacing.

As soon as I could, I got Dewey alone in a room.

I slithered into the small room that seemed to serve as some multifunctional study with an old, 1990's-era computer sitting on a worn-out desk in the corner.

"Dewey," I said, my voice strong.

He looked up, confused. "Rosalie?"

I kept my glare hard. "Is that boy—"

"Henry," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Henry…Is he your next meal or something?"

He stood up swiftly, but not vampire-fast.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a vampire," I answered harshly.

He said it quietly under his breath. "Vampire." He then sat down, the chipper expression that had been living on his face disappearing. He said it again. "Vampire." He put his head in his hands. "How did you know?"

"My father was killed by one," I said, lying. He didn't need to know about Ed—The Cullens.

He did not lift his head from his hands. Instead, he let out a dry sob, his shoulders shuddering in anguish.

"I…I was out, trying to hunt by myself…when he found me! I wanted to hurt myself. I'm so…so thirsty! I hate who I am, I want to leave and never come back…But I can't! I'm all Henry's got! Our parents are gone, we've fended for ourselves the longest time…If I'm gone, who well take of him? I have to stay with him! I have to fight my thirst! He's my little brother, Rosalie! I can't…I can't just leave him!"

I froze, unsure of what to do. His affection for his brother, the bond between human and vampire, lion and lamb…as much as it pained me to think so, it reminded me of me and…him.

And suddenly, I had a vision. Dewey, a human. Next to him, Henry, and the Cullens were there too. And there was I, eyes glowing, skin ivory white, mouth moving, but no words coming out, as if the scene was on mute.

_The book_. I thought. I fingered the creased page I'd torn out in my pocket. Next to it was something hard. Confused, I wrapped my hand around it. It was the crystal dagger from the cave. I held it tight, and it cut my hand.

_Ouch_, I thought, looking at my hand. I licked the blood away, and the cut was already healed. With the irony taste in my mouth, I decided to tell all.

"That's not my name, Dewey," I said.

He looked up at me. "W-what?"

"My name is Bella. I'm a lot like you, in a way." And, in exchange for his story, I told him mine, unedited, uncut.

He looked up at me, a new look in his garnet eyes. I told him about the book, about the vision. I told him I thought I could make him human again.

He wiped a non-existant tear from his eye. "Can you, really?"

I sighed. "I'd need to go back to where I came from. What I was 'leaving'," I said, quoting him from earlier in the cave. "There's a vampire there, Carlisle. He can help us." I smiled, and I hoped I looked convincing.

Appearently I did. Dewey bounded up to me and wrapped his stoney arms around me in a bear hug that, despite his size, probably could have gone on par with one with Emmett. "Thank you, Bella. Thank you, so, so, much!" He let go.

I turned to leave, before I stopped and thought suddenly. "Dewey,"

He looked at me. "Yes?"

"Just wondering…do you…Kill people? To drink?"

Dewey paused. He looked at me, unblinking. "This is a dying town, Bella. We don't have enough food or good supplies to medicine. Babies and old people die a lot here. I…I drink from their corpses." He looked down, ashamed.

"Dewey," I said, smiling. "Start packing your bags tonight. We'll leave tomorrow morning. I'll show you something. There are other ways to drink. From animals, for instance." I tried to reassure him.

He smiled at me. "Night, Bella."

"Night, Dewey,"

I slowly turned and went up the stairs, thinking about going back to the Cullens, and hoping I could keep my promise to my new friends.

* * *

LONG. CHAPTER.

OHMYGOD.

First of all, thanks to you reviewers. Thanks to you invisible people who just kind of added the story to alert, too. Y'all are well appreciated.

And, I'm bringing Edward back like JT brought sexy back. You're welcome, guys. (:

So...I'll see you next sunday! Read & Review!


	4. Chapter 7: Return

Dear God. I _hate _snowmobiles.

I _hate _Alaska. Why had I come here again?

Oh, right. I was trying to chase after a boy that didn't love me.

Whatever.

Dewey, Henry and I had been traveling since dawn. I'd used my phone as a GPS to guide us back to the Cullen's majestic Alaskan house. Now that we were driving, it occurred to me that I hadn't been going that fast the other night. It had been only three hours, and the little counter in the corner of my phone told me we had only another hour or so to go.

As grudgingly as I said it, I had to admit Alaska was a pretty place. Most of our journey had been in silence-Henry had attempted to start conversation, only to look confused when neither of us responded to anything-and I'd had plenty of time to survey the landscape. Now that the previous night's ominous storm clouds were gone, I smiled at the pink morning sky and the golden sun reflecting over the white snow. I turned around, twisting over my snowmobile to see what my newfound friends were doing. Henry was looking down at his handlebars, bored. Dewey was scanning the landscape, and when he felt my stare he turned to look at me, a smile in his now-golden eyes. I smiled back.

I was finally starting to get bored of the prime Alaskan landscape, when suddenly I saw the shadow of the Cullen house on the horizon. I checked my phone. The little box said 10 MIN in soft white letters. I wordlessly waved to Henry and Dewey, and then turned forward and pressed my bare foot to the pedal and sped forward. _(A/N I have a mediocre understanding of how snowmobiles work, being I've never ridden one. Sorry.)_

I stopped the vehicle clumsily, while Dewey and Henry smoothly turned into a halt. I dismounted the snowmobile, and the boys followed suit. I stared at the house.

"'Lla?" asked Henry, voice cautious. I'd realized I was still gripping the handle of the snowmobile, knuckles white and hand trembling. I released it carefully, staring at my bare feet.

Dewey's head shot up. Something a few yards a head of us shifted quickly, too quick for Henry's human eyes. The latter looking confused, Dewey and I watched the empty space cautiously.

Sighing inwardly, I spoke in a voice little more than a whisper. "Alice."

She'd heard me. She walked over to us, looking perfect as usual, although her hair looked a little messy and her eyeliner had been drawn on with a shaky hand.

"Bella," she said. I looked down—there were a million things in that one word, hurt, disappointment, anger, confusion. I stared at my bare feet—I knew if I looked up I see those same emotions reflected in her eyes.

"Alice," I said. My voice quavered the tiniest bit on the last syllable, and I knew she'd heard it. "I need your help."

She did not spoke. Neither did I.

"Hullo." said Henry dully. I'd forgotten they were here.

Dewey stepped forward gingerly and began to explain. I silently thanked him for rescuing me. Alice nodded delicately. Without a word, she spun on her tail and trotted towards the house. Dewey followed. Henry, who'd just heard the full story the first time, looked confused and then followed slowly after his brother, his eyes full of distrust. I looked up for the first time and, with all the air of a death march, walked into the house after them.

* * *

I sat alone in the kitchen, fingering the crystal dagger. Alice was upstairs with Henry and Dewey, speaking to Carlisle. I sat by myself at the ornate oak table, struggling to breathe.

Footsteps. I looked up, and, standing across the kitchen, there he was. He looked just the same-_did you expect him to become any different? Did you'd think he'd show scars of leaving you, did you think he'd ever hurt like you did? _ a voice chided in my head. His eyes were a dark topaz, his hair mussed. Neither of a spoke. The tension in the room was almost tangible.

He took a ginger step, and then another, approaching me with all the air of walking towards an injured wild animal. I did not move, but I watched him, unblinkingly. He slowly pulled out a chair across from mine and sat.

"Hullo," he said, so quiet that if I'd still been human I wouldn't have heard it. I felt like he was afraid of breaking the silence.

"Hi," I replied, a note of hostility in my voice I didn't know I felt.

"You look…different." He said in that too-soft musical voice.

I felt something burn inside me, and I knew my face was bright red.

"DIFFERENT? I look _different_?! You left me for dead in a forest, told me I was your damn little toy, and I look different?" I suddenly remembered something in a letter Alice had sent me a long time ago, about him wanting to protect me. This fueled my temper even more, and I felt like a puddle of gasoline next to a lit match. "You wanted to protect me? You wanted to protect yourself your self, you soft bastard! I hate you, and I never, ever want to see you again! Do you know what you did to me? Do you know how much I hurt, how much of a goddamn struggle it was for me to get out of bed every morning, only because YOU WERE A DAMNED SPINELESS PRICK WHO WAS AFRAID?!"

We had an audience. The rest of the Cullens, along with Dewey and Henry, stood at the doorways of the kitchen, watching me explode with wide eyes. I looked from them to Edward, whose eyes were filled with a hurt that would have made me, in any other state of mind, physically wince. But now, his hurt felt delicious. It felt _deserved._

I didn't notice I was still screaming at him, stringing angry words together to make angry sentences. I didn't notice when I'd stopped either, breathing heavily, the fire inside me still raging. I didn't notice anything until he crossed the room and wrapped me in his arms. I screamed again, angry outbursts. I hit him, hard. I knew it was hard, because he winced under my new, stronger fists. But he did not let go. He clung to me tightly, like his life (or undeath, I thought, in a moment of inappropriate humor) depended on it.

And suddenly, I had no fight left in me. I leaned into him, my own legs unable to support me. And then, I was sobbing. I could hardly breathe, my throat was so choked with tears. He still did not speak, did not move, just clung to me. I could hear Esme rushing everyone else away, until it was only Edward, Alice and I in the room.

I stopped cry, and it was just us three, standing in the room, Edward still holding me in a too-tight hug. Slowly, fear making my heart pound, I wrapped one arm around his neck, and then another.

Without words, all was said.

* * *

Late update. sorry. I kind of forgot about this story. Ahahah.


End file.
